marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Anatoly Ranskahov
Anatoly Ranskahov was one of two Russian brothers looking to forge names for themselves in the United States of America. Biography Prisoners Ranskahov and his brother Vladimir were captured and tortured in Russia for many months. One day, after he had been beaten and tortured, Ranskahov returned to his cell, discovering that their cellmate had died and his corpse had been left to rot. Vladimir revealed that he had ripped out his ribs to be used as weapons. Together, they killed their captors and escaped.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood Working for Wilson Fisk Eventually they arrived in Hell's Kitchen in New York, where they were recruited by Wilson Fisk to transport heroin produced by Madame Gao. Ranskahov joined his brother Vladimir for a meeting with Fisk on top of a building along with Fisk's other associates, Madame Gao, Leland Owlsley and Nobu. The Ranskahov brothers were insulted when James Wesley came in Fisk's place, as Fisk was too busy to attend, calling Wesley a lapdog. When Wesley asked why the Ranskahov's payment was short, they explained that a masked man had attack their men and freed the girls they were transporting. Madame Gao asked them if the man had taken the girls for himself but they explained that he had not.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Hunting the Masked Man A few days later, Ranskahov's facility was attacked by the masked man. After a brief fight with the masked man Ranskahov escaped by running into his car while calling his men, the masked man then threw one of his soldiers out of the window and onto his car. Ranskahov returned to his base and he and Vladimir were questioned by James Wesley, Wesley mocked the pair for failing to stop their attacker. They were then offered a deal in which Wilson Fisk would take over their business, although Anatoly considered the offer, Vladimir considered it an insult and refused. The pair began to focus their efforts on tracking down the masked man, starting by visiting their former henchman, Semyon, who was in the hospital after being dropped off a roof by the masked man. They gave him a shot of epinephrine; when he awoke, they asked him if he could give them any information to help them find their enemy. They learnt the address of a woman who had been with the masked man. When they arrived they found her apartment empty, but they were able to beat up her neighbour until he revealed her location. Ranskahov's men kidnapped the woman and tortured her to learn the masked man's location, however they were attacked and the woman was rescued. When they discovered that their men had been attacked and their organisation was compromised, Ranskahov suggested that they should take Fisk's offer. Although Vladimir protested, Anatoly told him that he would go to Fisk alone and bow for the pair of them. Ranskahov arrived at the restaurant where Wilson Fisk was having dinner with Vanessa Marianna; he stormed past Fisk's guards and yelled at him that he accepted his offer. Fisk seemingly did not listen and swiftly exited the restaurant with Marianna. James Wesley then ordered Ranskahov to wait in the car to speak to Fisk. Death ]] As they drove along, Ranskahov explained to James Wesley that his intentions were simply to inform Fisk that his offer had been accepted and he was sorry for causing him embarrassment. At one point Wesley answered his phone and told the person on the other end that Ranskahov was indeed sitting on the passenger side. Wilson Fisk then pulled Ranskahov out of the car and began brutally beating him. Ranskahov attempted to defend himself, cutting at Fisk's suit, but Fisk was protected by kevlar armour. Eventually Ranskahov could no longer defend himself and Fisk put his head between the door of the car and proceeded to crush his skull, killing him. Anatoly's death drove Vladimir to declare war on the masked man when Vladimir finds a mask under Anatoly's coat, supposedly planted there by Wilson Fisk. Vladimir would also declare war on Fisk when he is led to believe that the masked man and Fisk are working together. Relationships Family *Vladimir Ranskahov † - Brother Allies *James Wesley † *Leland Owlsley † *Nobu † *Madame Gao *Oleg † - Cellmate *Alexei † - Cellmate *Semyon - Subordinate *Sergei † - Subordinate *Mikhail - Subordinate *Dmitry - Subordinate *Piotr † - Subordinate *Aslan - Subordinate *Ivan † - Subordinate Enemies *Daredevil *Claire Temple *Wilson Fisk - Former Associate turned Killer *Prohashka † - Business Rival Appearances In chronological order: *''Daredevil'' **''Season One'' ***''In the Blood'' (flashbacks) ***''Into the Ring'' ***''In the Blood'' ***''World on Fire'' (corpse) ***''Condemned'' (mentioned) ***''Shadows in the Glass'' (mentioned) ***''The Ones We Leave Behind'' (mentioned) ***''Daredevil'' (mentioned) References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Multilingual Characters Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Wilson Fisk Category:Crime Cartel Leaders